User blog:BattleGames1/BattleGames1's Season of War Episode 1 - Long Range Desert Group vs Easy Company
BG1's Second Season of War (that will be the informal codename for this season) starts off with a battle of the Allied legends that helped to turn the tide of the Second World War against the Axis. The Long Range Desert Group, professional British commandoes that created a living hell for the Italians and Nazis in the harsh deserts of Africa... vs Easy Company, America's most famous army battallion that fought bravely and bitterly through D-Day and the Battle of the Bulge to become the "Band of Brothers"... WHO... IS... DEADLIEST? =Let's Meet The Combatants= Long Range Desert Group The Long Range Desert Group (LRDG) was formed specifically to counter Italian operations across North Africa and around the Mediterranean. Comprised mainly of British commandos, the LRDG carried out their missions with an air of professional secrecy, and many of their battles were fought at a distance, as their name would imply. Using bolt-action rifles and submachine guns to keep the enemy at a distance, the LRDG was just as prepared for close-combat with revolvers that packed a nasty punch. They contributed to Allied victories at the Battle of Kufra, Operation Caravan, and the Italian campaign that led to the fall of fascist Italty. The LRDG is famed for their covert operations and thanks to them, the Allied troops got a great foothold on North Africa that was vital to deposing Mussolini and later, invading Southern Europe. Easy Company Otherwise known as 'E Company, 2nd Battalion' and 'The Screaming Eagles', Easy Company was one of the US Army's most famous military units during WWII. As part of the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment 101st Airborne Division, Easy Company missions were to involve being parachuted from C-47 transport airplanes over hostile territory, mostly in France and Germany. According to Richard Winters, company included three rifle platoons (of three twelve-man rifle squads and six-man mortar team squad) and a headquarters section - all adding up to about 140 soldiers. Easy Company are most famous for their actions during D-Day, Operation Market Garden and the Battle of the Bulge, all part of the Allied attempt to liberate France and invade Germany - such actions have been recorded in recent history in the novel We Who Are Alive and Remain: Untold Stories From the Band of Brothers and the TV series Band of Brothers. =Now Let's Look at the Weapons= Melee ME Commando Knife and Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Dagger Similar in design to a trench knife, the Middle East (ME) Commando used a knuckle-duster pattern that allowed two fingers in each holes. The handles was shaped look like the top part of a skull while the blade was single edged and curved at one end - the length of the blade was approximately 6.5 inches (the knife overall being 11 inches). As these knives were issued to members of ME Commando, they most likely found there way among the members of the LRDG and SAS. The brass knuckles of the ME Commando knife were often cast locally and varied greatly in not only general shape but metal composition with many being made from iron. The Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife is a double-edged fighting knife used mainly by special forces for close-quarters combat. The knife is designed to inflict both stabbing and slashing wounds, and can be thrown at a distance. It saw extensive use by WWII-era commandos as a stealth weapon. It has a blade of about 7 inches long and its total length is 11.5 inches. While the LRDG are not evidenced wielding such a knife, it is best assumed that due to the FS's popularity among the British commandos of WWII the LRDG possess the knife in their arsenal. M3 Trench Knife The M3 trench knife was an American military combat knife originally designated for issue to soldiers not otherwise equipped with a bayonet but particularly designed for use by elite or 'shock' forces in need of a close-combat knife such as airborne troops and Army Rangers. Designed for rapid production using a minimum of strategic metals and machine processes, the M3 trench knife used a relatively narrow 6.75-inch bayonet-style spear-point blade with a sharpened 3.5-inch secondary edge. The KA-BAR is a combat knife that is used by Armed Forces World-wide. It got it's name when a trapper sent a letter to the company that made it about how, after his gun misfired, used it to kill an attacking bear. But the letter was so hard to make out that all that could made out was "K a Bar"-to kill a bear. It was the most popular combat knife in Vietnam, and continues to be used to this very date. It is great for stabbing, slashing, searching for mines, cutting rope, and other useful things like that. It is just below 12 inches in length with a blade of about 7 inches long. BG1's Edge All the knives here seem very similar to me so my edge here is Even. Short Range S&W .38 Military Also known as the S&W Model 10, the .38 Military Revolver is a six-shot double-action revolver with fixed sights and a cartridge of caliber .38 SAA rounds most commonly used in other British service revolvers. Because of the conservative notion that revolvers were more sturdy and more accurate than "automatics", the LRDG found the S&W Revolver (among Enfields and Webleys) a very popular and useful combat sidearm. To them, it was slightly more powerful due to a longer barrel and had less trigger pull making it easier to fire and more accurate. It has a 5.5-inch barrel, weighs 907 grams and fires bullets at a muzzle velocity of between 770-860 feet per second. Colt M1911 The M1911 is a semi-automatic pistol that fires the .45 ACP. The weapon is single-action and is recoil-operated. The famous firearms designer produced the pistol to be used as the standard sidearm for the United States military. The weapon was used through countless conflicts like World War II and the Vietnam War. The weapon has a range of about 70 meters, fires from a seven-round magazine and a muzzle velocity of 825 feet per second. BG1's Edges To me, a revolver - no matter how powerful or how accurate it is - will always be trumped by the automatic pistol but I can see why the British prefer the S&W over the Colt. Edge here goes to the Colt M1911. Medium Range Thompson M1928A1 The M1928A1 Thompson submachine gun was an American weapon that was made possible via lend-lease by Britain to replace their heavier and more expensive Lanchester SMG. The Thompson SMG was issued to British NCOs and commandos for a few years as well as the LRDG before it was phased out in inventories by the Sten SMG. While the LRDG also used the Thompson M1, the Thompson mostly used in the Desert War is the interim Thompson M1928 that had a 20-round box magazine and a straight foregrip. It had an effective firing range of 50 meters, has a fire rate of between 600 to 725 rpm and a muzzle velocity of 935 feet per second. Thompson M1A1 The M1A1 variant of the Thompson submachine gun was a service model introduced to the US Army during the late period of WWII. It was simply a redesign of the expensive M1928A1 models in an effort to simplify and, more importantly, lower production costs. It also featured a simple blowback firing action and offered up modes of fire in semi- and fully-automatic. The bolt-handle was moved to the right hand side of the body as opposed to the top of the weapon. The sights were further simplified and the muzzle compensator was removed altogether. In the M1A1 as opposed to the M1, the firing pin was now being machined (fixed) to the face of the bolt and replaced the hammer of old essentially making it a "virtual" blowback system. However it still maintained the M1's rate-of-fire which hovered around 500 rounds-per-minute. BG1's Edge There is a very clear reason as to why the M1 variants of the Thompson SMG were used greatly over their M1928 counterparts - sure they may be the same in terms of firepower but design-wise, the Thompson M1A1 was the superior SMG. Long Range SMLE No. 1 Mk. III Rifle and Vickers K Machine Gun During the desert campaign, the SMLE MKIII was the weapon most often used rifle by the LRDG owing to its large contingent of former ANZAC soldiers. The Mk III SMLE had been combat tested in the trenches of World War I and was found to be accurate as well as fast firing for a bolt action rifle. What aided in the rapid firing of both models was the rear locking bolt which could activated with the less hand movement, allowing the shooter to disengage and re-engage the bolt faster and with less head movement. The rifle had a barrel of length 25.2 inches, fired a 10-round box magazine consisting of .303 caliber rounds, a muzzle velocity of 744 m/s and an effective firing range of about 503 metres. The Vickers K machine gun, known as the Vickers Gas Operated (Vickers G.O.) in British service, was a rapid-firing machine gun initially developed for use in RAF planes as anti-aircraft weaponry. However, the gun's use in aircraft became obsolete when the Browning machine guns was introduced and thus the Vickers K was restructured in pairs onto most of the vehicles used by the LRDG. For the Group (as well as other commando groups), the VGO was quite effective as a jeep or truck mounted machine gun against stationary targets and even against strafing aircraft as well as for hit-and-run tactics. The gun was chosen for the Desert War in part to its high rate of fire (750-900 rpm) and reliability (resistant to jams caused by sand). The machine guns each drum magazines containing (for the purposes of this match) 47 rounds, each weighed 20lbs when unloaded and the gun itself had a muzzle velocity of 762 m/s. M1 Garand and Browning M1919A4 The M1 Garand was the standard issue servie rifle of the United States Armed Forces from 1936 until 1957. It is an air-cooled, gas-powered semi-automatic rifle, the first of its kind. Thousands of M1 Garands were issued to American Allied forces around the globe. It has since then been decommisioned in most areas, but continues to be a popular weapon for hunting. It was a signifigant combat innovation because of its ability to rapidly fire powerful catridges. It had an 8-round "en bloc" clip internal magazine which doesn't eject until you hear a 'ping' noise, a range of 402 metres and a muzzle velocity of 853 m/s. The M1919 Browning is a .30 caliber medium machine gun that was widely used during the 20th century. It was used as a light infantry, coaxial, mounted, aircraft, and anti-aircraft machine gun by the U.S. and many other countries, especially during World War II, the Korean War, and the Vietnam War. Its most common derivative, and the one used mostly by Easy Company, was the M1919A4 which was used in both fixed and flexible mounts, by infantry and on vehicles. The variant weighed 31lb but like the parent gun, the M1919A4 had a rate of fire of between 400-600 rpm, a magazine of 250 rounds and a muzzle velocity of 850 m/s. BG1's Edge Out of the rifles I have to give it to the SMLE Mk. III for its slightly larger magazine, easier reloading system and larger range but as for the machine guns, well... it is close, but I am giving it to the Vickers K since it is lighter and requires less people to use it - the M1919A4 required about 2 soldiers but the Vickers only needs the one - mobility also is a factor here since the Vickers is mounted on a vehicle and thus can be moved around faster than the M1919A4 (both the gun and the ammo have to be carried) although the latter can be mounted onto a vehicle as well. Explosives Mills Bomb and EY Grenade Launcher Developed by William Mills of Birmingham in 1915, the standard issue grenade in the British Army, from the end of WWI until 1972 was the No. 36 Mills Grenade (Mills bomb). The No 36 is arguably the most recognized grenade the world over. The Mills was a classic design; a grooved cast iron "pineapple" with a central striker held by a close hand lever and secured with a pin. According to Mills' notes the casing was grooved to make it easier to grip and not as an aid to fragmentation, and in practice it has been demonstrated that it does not shatter along the segmented lines. A competent thrower could manage 15 metres with reasonable accuracy, but the grenade could throw lethal fragments farther than this. The grenade itself weighs 765 grams, is filled with Baratol explosive compound, a blast radius of 80 yards and has a fuse delay time of 4 seconds. The EY Grenade Launcher was a SMLE or Enfield No.4 converted with a cup and a special plate to throw the Mills grenade and fired with a blank cartridge. The grenade itself was a Mills Bomb modified by unscrewing its base plate and replacing it with a 2 1/2 inch diameter gas plate. The gas plate was a simple metal disk that fit snuggly in the base of the EY cup and prevented gas from slipping around the edges of the grenade. Most aspects about the grenade were the same but like early version of the hand-held bomb, the EY Grenade had a fuse time of 7 seconds instead of 4. Mk 2 Pineapple Grenade and M7 Grenade Launcher The Mark II or Mk 2 Fragmentation Grenade was first designed in 1918, as a replacement for the unreliable Mk I grenade. The weapon was the standard issue grenade for US forces in World War II, and was used until it was phased out around the time of the Vietnam War, though some are still in use in Third World countries today. The grenade initially had a TNT charge, but it was found that TNT produced fragments too small to be effective. Because of this, a the TNT version was used as an HE grenade, while a version loaded with EC (smokeless firearm powder), which produced more effective fragments, was issued. The weapon is commonly referred to as a "pineapple grenade" because of the gridded grooves cut into the side, intended at the the time to help with fragmentation, though in truth, they had no such affect. It had a blast radius of 50 yards, a fuse time of 5 seconds and weighed 595 grams. The M7 grenade launcher, formally Rifle Grenade Launcher, M7 was a 22 mm rifle grenade launcher attachment for the M1 Garand rifle which saw widespread use throughout World War II and the Korean War. The M7 was a tube-shaped device, with one end slotting over the barrel of the rifle, the other end holding the grenade in place. Blank cartridges were loaded into the rifle prior to firing. When fired, the expanding gases generated by the cartridges propelled the grenade forward with considerable force. The M7 could fire grenades up to 350 metres (380 yards), compared the maximum of 30 metres (33 yards) achieved by hand grenades. BG1's Edge Of the grenades I will have to give it to the Mills Bomb for its wider blast radius and quicker fuse time - 1 second could make a difference. As for the launchers... well since info regarding the EY Grenade Launcher's range is lacking, I will have to call that edge Even. Special Modello 35 Breda AA/AT Gun and OML 2-inch Mortar The Italian Breda 20 mm AT/AA gun was an improvement over the heavier, slower firing 3.7cm Bofors AT Gun originally carried by patrols. Unlike many Italian machine guns, this automatic cannon was extremely effective and rivaled the guns of other nations. The Germans even used them when they refitted Panzer IIs as recon vehicles. It fired from a loose belt or hundred round belts stored in canister. The 20mm round was almost half the size of the Bofors AT Gun, yet it was still capable of defeating Italian tanks and many light German tanks. It's chief advantage, however was the 12 round strip feed, automatic fire of 220 rpm, and use against both air and ground targets. The gun also had a muzzle velocity of 840 m/s and an effective firing range of 1.5km. Each LRDG Truck carried a 2-inch mortar (Approximately a 51mm round) The weapon consisted of a gun tube and a flat base plate which could be placed under the operators boot. The mortars had the advantages of being more portable than larger mortars which needed vehicles for them to be carried around, but the '2-inch' gave greater range and firepower than rifle grenades. The standard service version of the 2-inch (51 mm) mortar had a barrel length of 21 inches (530 mm) and could fire a high explosive bomb weighing 2.25 lb (1.02 kg) out to a range of 500 yards. With such a short barrel the normal firing method, where the bomb was dropped down the tube and a pin in the base of the barrel struck the detonator in the tail of the bomb, would not work so firing was by a small trigger mechanism at the breech. It could fire at 8 rounds per minute, and reach up to distances of 460 meters. M1 Bazooka and M2 60mm Mortar The term "Bazooka" refers to a series of shoulder mounted rocket launchers used by the US military during and after the Second World War. The first bazooka, the M1, was first deployed in 1942 for the North African campaign but was proven ineffective during that theatre. The weapon then saw more effective use on the European theatre, more particular against the Nazi tanks within the era in places such as France. Spec-wise, the launcher carried the M6 rocket, weighed 6kg when empty, could fire at a rate of 5 rounds per minute, had an effective range of 100m, could penetrate up to 3 inches of plate armour and a muzzle velocity of 81 m/s. The U.S. M2 60 mm mortar was developed from the heavier 81 mm M1 Mortar to provide a lighter-weight alternative to company-level fire support. It consists of a smoothbore metal tube on a rectangular baseplate, supported by a simple bipod with the elevation and traverse mechanisms. The firing pin was fixed in the base cap of the tube, and the bomb was fired automatically when it dropped down the barrel. Though classed as a light mortar, the M2 had considerable range compared to the 50 mm and 60 mm mortars of most other nations, and its fixed-firing pin design allowed a high rate of fire (18 rounds per minute) by trained crews. It had an effective range of 1,815m and a muzzle velocity of 158 m/s. BG1's Edge Between the mortars, the M2 Mortar easily gets the edge for firing a much bigger bomb at a faster rate over a wider area than the OML 2-inch Mortar. As for the other weapons in the category, this is definitely close but my edge is on the Modello 35 Breda since it can fire from further away than the Bazooka and since it is mounted onto a vehicle, trying to eliminate it with a Bazooka is tricky business. Vehicles (assume both sides have the Willys MB Jeep) Chevrolet 30cwt 1533x2 The vehicle most readily associated by most people with LRDG, the 30cwt Chevy was the mainstay patrol vehicle for almost two years (starting service in March 1942). The sturdy Canadian design proved to be extremely reliable; there are several reports of these trucks falling headlong into sand pits several feet deep without taking any substantial damage. LRDG's 30cwts were equipped with extra-large sand tires, cabs were removed and the body heightened with wooden planks to increase load. Windscreens were usually replaced with small aero screens. The truck can carry a payload of 3000lb and on a single tank of fuel can travel 240 miles. Weapon-wise, the Breda was mounted on the rear of the vehicle while the Vickers K was mounted on the passenger side. Dodge WC3 Dodge began producing light trucks immediately upon its formation in 1914. For the first few years these were based largely on the existing passenger cars, later specific chassis and body designs were used. Light- and medium-duty models were offered first, then a heavy-duty range was added during the 1930s and 1940s. At the outset of World War II, Dodge produced the G-505 WC ½ ton series of military light trucks in 38 individual models. WC models 1 to 50 were part of the 1/2 ton range and were 80% interchangeable in service parts with the later 3/4 ton models. The WC4 was one of the 4x4 Dodge weapon carriers for the US Army, with an open cab upon which the M1919A4 could be fitted on; it was also capable of carrying a payload of 1300lbs. BG1's Edge This one is a tough one to call, considering that the Dodge is a 4x4 as opposed to the 2-wheel-drive Chevys but the latter can carry more people and equipment plus be fitted with 2 weapons. I guess given the latter points, the edge here goes to the Chevrolet 30cwt 1533x2 truck. Again, I must emphasise that I know that both sides had access to jeeps but they are the same jeep (the Willys MB). =X-Factors= Table Explanations *Training: Both groups received an equal amount of intense training across all skills, with the level playing field being that the LRDG soldiers are trained to operate well under a desert environment with their weaponry and equipment while Easy Company - being trained at Camp Toccoa - are subjected to a more rigorous physical routine e.g. the "3 miles up, 3 miles down" hill run. *Experience: In terms of years spent during the war, the LRDG have survived as a unit for almost the entire duration of the war constantly battling Italian and Nazi desert troops in North Africa before moving on to support Allied troops in the Eastern Mediterranean and Italy as direct combat units; however, Easy Company had bore the brunt of intense fighting in France and the Low Countries (especially going through D-Day and Operation Market Garden) from 1942 until war's end. *Endurance: For a majority of the LRDG's service in North Africa, the Group had to expertly navigate across the desert terrain for other British commando troops as well as carry out covert operations behind Italian and German lines - the most famous of these operations being the Night Watch patrol between Tripoli and Benghazi and Operation Caravan. Easy Company, with their rigorous physical training, had to survive wading through grassy and forest terrain throughout their skirmishes in Normandy as well as freezing cold temperatures during the Battle of the Bulge; however there may at least have been quite some time for rest and recovery. *Impact on the War: Both groups have been vital in the success of the Allies retaking Nazi territory. The LRDG have been vital in reconnaissance missions and intelligence gathering for the British Desert Rats as well as giving hell to the Nazis when the Italians were badly beaten - even Rommel stated that the Group "caused us more damage than any other British unit of equal strength". However, Easy Company's activities behind Nazi lines in France and Belgium were vital to the successes of the D-Day Landings and the Battle of the Bulge - most famous case in point being the Brecourt Manor Assault. *Teamwork: They don't call Easy Company the 'Band of Brothers' for nothing - from the training stage to the battlefield, the soldiers that make up Easy Company are indoctrinated with the notions of teamwork and resilience. Even if new recruits or transfers from other units join in (as was the case during the later years of WWII), Easy Company still held together strongly. It is unknown how well the Long Range Desert Group soldiers coped with each other during their 5 years of service but given the spirit of the British Empire running in their blood, it can be assumed they were put through similar trials of teamwork that Easy Company faced. =Now onto the Battle= Battle *LRDG: x 18 *Easy Company: x 18 The sandy dunes continue to shimmer under the desert heat as the British officer continued looking through his binoculars, waiting for the damn Yanks to arrive. Below him, also patiently lying in wait, were the rest of the officer's squadron - a few Enfield riflemen standing by the windows, the mortar team in the still lorry parked behind the taverna and behind them, sat inside the Chevys and their Willys MB jeeps, was yet another small squad of trained soldiers. Despite the intense damp heat of the garage interior, these men continued to silently while away their time. It seemed awfully quiet for a while now and the Brits were beginning to wonder where their American compatriots were to join in the tango. Suddenly, the Lieutenant spots a faint trail of deep green emerge from the sand. "Alright lads, the Yanks are closing in. Ready on my mark" the officer loudly whispered as he went down from his perch. Readying their Enfields, the riflemen on the second floor peered out through the window to witness the dust clouds come in closer. Further down, the lieutenant relayed to the mortar team the coordinates needed for the ambush to go ahead. Once the adjustments were made, a round was loaded into the chamber and the mortar captain stood by the trigger. Outside the sandy-white perimeter of the city, the American martial convoy continued to trudge along - one twelve-man rifle squad and one six-man mortar squad spread out over one lorry, 2 Dodges and 2 Willys; sent out by their superiors in the Army to deal with the British deserters - either by rounding them up or killing them on the spot. As the vehicles continued to move along, Winters, in his Dodge finishing off his cigarette, signalled to the lorry at the tail to divert and find a position where the mortar team can be safely deployed. As the lorry veered from the convoy, Winters cocked his M1 Garand rifle before turning to the rest of his rifle squad. "OK men, listen up. We're coming towards the town where the British deserters are holed up. We need to split up and cover all parts of the town if we are to draw them out" he said to them. "How much we looking at, Major?" a young olive-skinned private asked from the back seat of his own Dodge. "High command estimates about a small platoon of 18 holed up in the town. Not much else could be gathered from them" Winters replied "Mortar team in the lorry will provide cover from our rear should we encounter enemy fire. We divide into two platoons once we enter the gate..." As the Major continued to detail his plan, the mortar squad in the lorry chat a little - having already been briefed about their role beforehand. They joked a little about the British being the underdogs during the war and how lucky for them it was that the Yanks showed up and beat back the Nazis hard. As soon as the vehicle stopped just behind a small sand dune, the team stepped out and set up their mortar equipment (along with a machine gun for protection) while the driver grabbed some binoculars and looked ahead to see the rest of the convoy come to a stop outside the gate. ... As the jeeps drew to a stop near the gates and the American infantrymen leapt out of them, the British mortar team were held steady by their lieutenant. Sweat pouring down from their brow, they knew that timing was everything but that even if something goes wrong, they can compensate - if they had the right window of opportunity and wiggle room to do so that is. Out in front, the Company squad moved quietly - the eerie atmosphere of the empty town meant to them that something was amiss, just like back at Carentan. Instinctively, Major Winters silently gestured to his men to stay behind cover and to split into two groups. Before the second squad could fully disappear along the back wall of a nearby sand house, the whirr of a mortar round suddenly sounded - exploding in front of (and killing) an unsuspecting young private ( x 17) while also damaging one of the jeeps significantly. Not long after this explosion came another mortar round hurtling sand into the air. Once the large cloud of dust dispersed, little ones suddenly whirred out - the LRDG were now unleashing their rifle rounds at them. "Shit, they know we're here..." Winters muttered to himself as he witnessed another young private and his older sergeant companion started peeking from behind their cover in order to take pot shots in the direction of the Enfield shots. "Keep to the objective, men! Private Smith," he turned to a middle-aged private huddled next to him "Get on that jeep and provide us with covering fire!" "On it, sir!" Smith said as he rushed over to the still-standing jeep as fast as he could. Hopping onto its back, he firmly held onto the Browning machine gun as he started to spray bullets all over the cafe's top floor barely missing the rifleman perched up top. Without missing a beat, one of the riflemen carefully looked out the window and aimed his SMLE at the machine gunner carefully lined up in his sights. Down below, Smith paused for a while when silence fell - all seemed to be too suspiciously quiet and inactive, he thought. Instinctively, he slanted so he could see if there were no tricks involved - alas he was wrong as a bullet whizzed past his face, its path extending from the leftmost window. Training his own firearm there, Smith let loose and killed the rifleman unfortunate to stand there ( x 17) before being shot in the neck himself by another Englishman ( x 16). By the time the Englishman heard the gunfire of the Browning die down, it was again all too quiet. For the three remaining Brits, now it was their turn to feel as if something wasn't right. "You don't think they split up by now?" Sergeant Kaine whispered hoarsely to his fellow. "What do you think? It's the yanks. Bastards will always try to come up with something clever" Corporal Jones hissed back before another explosive mortar round blew up the cafe interior, sending Kaine and Jones flying out the window ( x 15) as well as one other British rifleman who landed with a thud but was otherwise unhurt. Other mortar shots exploded around them but luckily no-one else in the Group was hurt. "We gotta silence that Yankee mortar crew!" Lieutenant Clifford said as he and the British mortar team scrambled towards the garage. Heading inside, the Lieutenant ordered one of the Chevy crews to go out of the town and eliminate the American mortar team hiding behind the dunes. As the Chevy hurtled out of the garage, the Lieutenant gave the rest of the team present the rest of the orders - the remaining Chevy stays inside the garage as a surprise turret while the two jeeps manned by the mortar crew patrol the town streets keeping an eye out for the Americans. As the rest of the vehicles rolled out (save for the last Chevy), the Lieutenant turned his attention to the two young Privates left behind. "Grab your rifles gents, it's time we go out hunting" he snarled as he took out his rifle. Like snakes, the trio slithered down into as many spaces as they can where they can hide out and create an ambush. Meanwhile, led by Captain Nixon, a small band of E Company riflemen continued briskly walking down the sandy avenue, weapons at the ready. Nixon suddenly got his four subordinates find cover, as the sound of a jeep drew nearer. Taking refuge behind pillars and windows, all 5 men patiently waited for the jeep and its men to come into view. Holding his shaky Privates at bay, Nixon gestured to the two young men with him to train their sights on the driver. "What if I miss, sir?" the freckled one, Private Daniels, whispered. "If you miss, young man, you're just gonna waste bullets" Nixon chuffed back with a cheeky grin on his face. "Here they come" As the jeep inocuously passed by with its crew seated but on high alert, Private Daniels was given the OK by Nixon before he stood up and fired his Garand straight into the head of the British driver ( x 14). With that, the rest of the Brits bailed out of the decelerating jeep with their Thompsons and Enfields prepped. "Fire!" Nixon yelled as he and his squad popped out of their hiding spots letting their weapons loose while the British sought for their own cover. In that little firefight, each side moved fluidly in response to the shots fired from their opponents. Nixon's two proteges, Daniels and Adams, weren't so lucky with their lives as the former was downed with an Enfield shot between the eyes and Adams was gunned down with a Thompson ( x 14). Fortunately, perhaps because of the rage being induced within the remaining 3 Yanks, they managed to get back at the Englanders - striking down the duo of crackshots with the fury of a Thompson blast; and even as one of the British fired his Thompson in retaliation, it conked out of ammo too soon ( x 12). When the dust settled, Nixon and the remaining 2 soldiers - a Sergeant and a Corporal - scouted around seeing if any more British soldiers were going to show up. The sergeant swivelled upon hearing another vehicle whiz past but it didn't come from the road they were on. As the trio followed the noise, they ended up spotting the Chevy blindly roll past them and towards the town entrance. The Corporal aimed his Garand at one of the British soldiers (specifically the one manning the Breda) but before he could fire, the Sergeant forced a ceasefire. "No!" the Sergeant said "You'll draw unwanted attention to us!" "Better WE take them by surprise, sir" the Corporal retorted before Nixon intervened. "Franks's right. If we engage now, we could end up in worse trouble than we already are. Besides, we dunno if the Chevy's looking for us or simply escaping" he said bringing the anrgy Corporal to his senses. After the tensions fell, the trio exited down the main road, continuing their objective to sweep around. Outside town behind the sand dune, the mortar team continued to stay alert, hoping that they see another sign that told them to let off another barrage of mortar fire. Unfortunately, there wasn't any but that didn't cause so much worry - after all, the team knew that with a hero like Winters leading the men, he might come up with something clever. As Sergeant Smithers looked through his binoculars he could see a faint tan jeep stick its head out of the main gate. "Shit. The Brits are coming for us" he said, forcing his comrades to drop whatever provisions they ate and scramble towards the mortar. "How far out are they?" one of the Privates asked as he held one of the rounds over the mortar tube. "They just got out of the main gate. Few hundred yards in front of us" Smithers said before relaying a set of coordinates that would hopefully allow the mortar team to pinpoint the moving target, giving out the extra order "Get that machine gun ready in case they come close!" Soon the American mortar team was firing off more rounds hoping to deter the mighty Chevy from coming any closer - the rounds only served to push the British truck forward more. Luckily, the swerving of the truck gave some of the mortar crew to set up the Browning - and once the Chevy came within a certain distance, the machine gun was let loose with its surpressive rate of fire - at the same time as the passenger inside the Chevy let loose with his Vickers. Bullets began flying from both ends with both sides eventually scoring one hit - the Brits their driver ( x 11), the Americans their combat medic ( x 13). As the Chevy came really close to the dune, the mortar crew scattered back into the truck, hoping to make a quick getaway. With the Brits scrambling to bring their Chevy under control, the Americans got to what they believed to be a safe distance - hopefully outside the range and sight of the Vickers machine gun. "Hold on, Peterson! I got the controls!" Corporal Rush yelled has his hands interchanged from the Vickers to the steering wheel. Quickly thinking on his feet, Rush quickly jolted the steering wheel and the Chevy did a full 180 - lining the Breda autocannon well within sight of the lorry. The Americans seated at the back of the lorry noticed this move and tried to notify Smithers, who was driving them, about the threat. Within a split second, Smithers grabbed the rocket launcher seated by his side and leapt out just as the autocannon fired onto the soldiers, killing all who were unlucky to be seen ( x 9) and causing the vehicle to explode. "Good show, Private!" Rush tapped Peterson on the shoulder. The young private shook out of his awe-struck state and said to Rush "Glad I could help, sir" "Now let's get back into town. No doubt the Lieutenant needs our help" Rush said before flooring the pedal. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Smithers - somehow caught within that explosion but barely alive - had the vehicle within his sights. Vengeance surging through whatever blood was still within him, the Sergeant crawled forward in order to compensate the rocket's trajectory with the Chevy's movement before pulling the trigger. The last thing he could see before his vision faded completely was the rocket careening through the air before hitting the Chevy dead on target. ( x 8; x 9) Back inside the town, the Lieutenant and the Sergeant with him heard the explosion of the Chevy, albeit faintly from their position high up in the ruined building. Seeing the smoke plume rise above the city walls, the Lieutenant cursed himself. "It's OK, we've got the higher ground now. Those yanks have got nothing on us now" the cockney Sergeant proclaimed, making the Lieutenant smile - at least outwardly. Suddenly they hear yet another exchange of fire occur down below with more men taking the fall. To his dismay, he saw his Willys MB jeeps retreat with just it's driver in it just before the unfortunate man could have his brains blown out ( x 6). Knowing full well that there were 5 men coming in from the left-hand side of town, the Sergeant aimed his rifle down the line to see which unfortunate soldier's head would be poked out. Rushing out from their positions behind the smashed wooden market carts where a couple of bodies laid, Winters and his two proteges ( x 6) ducked and weaved as the cockney Sergeant began taking potshots. Inside the garage, the remaining Chevy continued to wait idly as the men heard the potshots be taken. "We can't just sit in here, Dolland. We need to be out there doing something" Private Carmen hoarsely whispered to his driver. The driver quipped back "Lieutenant's orders are that we stay in here until the Yanks come into view - element of surprise and all..." Not satisfied, the young Private hopped down from his position on the Breda and rushed out of the garage with his Enfield out. Before he could get a shot out, he was sniped by Winters with the Garand ( x 5). In retaliation, the cockney Sergeant took a headshot out of the American directly beside Winters ( x 5). While fazed, Winters sought cover inside the shop next to him, commanding his remaining protege to do the same. "Dammit, they're out of my line of sight" the cockney Sergeant silently fumed. "Patience, my boy. These Americans may be smart, but damned if they aren't so cocky" the Lieutenant silently reassured him. Suddenly, the sound of cracked glass resonated through the air and the two Brits froze. Hearing a metallic thud on the floor, they realised that a grenade had entered the room. Within milliseconds both officers tried to flee, but the Lieutenant was the only one who could escape the blast radius ( x 4). Grabbing the dead Sergeant's rifle, the Lieutenant sped off downstairs to his lorry - grabbing his own grenade launcher. Down in the street, Nixon, Franks and Corporal Halley arrived to see the Lieutenant just disappear from view. "Looks like the rest of the Brits are holed up in the garage. Let's move out and hope we catch them by surprise" Nixon said. The trio crouched low as they made their way up to the garage, unknowingly passing by an alleyway which a middle-aged British Private lay in wait, ME Commando knife at the ready. As Halley walked into his field of vision after Nixon and Franks, the Private emerged from the shadows and stuck his knife firmly into Halley's nape ( x 4). Before he could repeat the manouevre on Franks, Nixon turned around and whipped out his Colt, unloading a couple of bullets into the Private's chest ( x 3). The shots did not go unnoticed in the garage and without hesitation, the driver inched the Chevy out of the garage while his passenger began firing off his Vickers at the pair on the right. Immediately seeking cover, Nixon took cover in the small alley the Brit once occupied while Franks tried to hide himself behind another sand wall - unfortunately being gunned down in the process by a combination of the Vickers fire and the driver's own revolver ( x 3). While this happened, the soldier opposite Winters on their side of the street took out his own grenade - on Winters' count of three, the grenade was tossed right under the Chevy's undercarriage. Before the Brits knew it, they were incinerated in the ensuing explosion ( x 1). The poor Lieutenant, all alone, decided enough was enough and - from his hiding spot in the first storey of the building he was initially in - fired off his own EY grenade launcher, managing to knock Winters' protege down before it exploded in his face ( x 2) and subsequently knocking Winters unconscious. Seeing this, Nixon espied the Lieutenant hiding back inside the building's main living space before rushing it to exact his revenge - his KA-BAR knife drawn. Anticipating this, the British Lieutenant drew out his own FS dagger and posed ready to accept the challenge of a knife fight. Both combatants circled the room trying to feint his opponent into striking first - with Nixon being the first to cave in. Luckily for him, his knife movements managed to keep his opponent's knife at bay. The two continued to clash blades and fists as the melee consumed the entire room - with cushions, furniture and even the pottery being used as tactical measures. At first it seemed as if the Lieutenant would win the fight, his brutish frame being able to slightly overpower Nixon's own - and it almost seemed as if the American would die as the FS blade was held right close to his neck. If it hadn't been for a glimpse of Captain Winters appearing at the doorway, Nixon would have been another unwanted casualty - seeing his friend pop into view and the tip of the dagger almost touching the cloth of his jacket, Nixon suddenly kicked the Lieutenant in the balls propelling him back towards an awaiting Winters. Holding his trench knife up to the Lieutenant's ears, Winters whispered to the shaken Englander "This one's for my men!" before slashing the throat open with a swift flick of the wrist ( x 0). As the Lieutenant's corpse fell to the floor, Nixon and Winters traded cheeky smiles as friends would. Despite wanting to move in for a hug, Nixon instead asked "So... how are we getting out of town? Doubt there's any surviving vehicles to take" Winters simply replied "As I was going through the street down there, I thought I saw a wireless radio. I'll contact base and see if they can arrange us a lift home... and about 30 or so body bags" Winner: Easy Company Expert's Opinion While the LRDG were no doubt excellent at taking down their enemies at long range, the experts believed that the other weapons Easy Company brought with them allowed the Americans to dominate the close combat field; in addition to this, their edges over the British in the important X-Factors of teamwork and logistics (while tying with them in experience) allowed them to seal the win, although just barely. If you find this battle to be unfair in any way, shape or form, you can go ahead and do a rematch. Notes *Voting will be open for at least a week *Votes that are well fleshed out with edges and x-factor evaluations will count as 2, half-assed/tl;dr votes will count as one and any bad votes involving major spelling, grammar and punctuation errors (especially from anons or new users who still do not get the gist about how to vote properly) will not count at all *Battle will be set near a Greek village (the neutral terrain), thus allowing for both open-air and close-quarters combat to take place *As you can tell from above, there will be 18 soldiers from both sides - the twelve-man rifle squad and six-man mortar squad on the Easy Company side and a half-patrol of 2 officers and 16 soldiers (within them, but also using weapons when necessary, a medic, a navigator and a mechanic - the radio operator is useless in this scenario); both sides will also have 3 trucks and 3 jeeps on them *Clarification: For the machine guns, the Vickers K is mounted on the LRDG vehicles only (on the passenger side) while the M1919A4 is both mounted on the trucks AND carried by hand Category:Blog posts